Three-dimensional televisions and other displays often require increasingly higher current and higher density LED arrays. In some instances, electrical current flowing through each string of LEDS in an LED array for display backlighting ranges from around 100 mA to 1 A or greater. In order to address the heat produced by such currents and to lower IC cost, display manufacturers can move heat-producing components, such as power MOSFETs and LED current sensing resistors, off chip.